DW3
by Aphonic
Summary: Trees were blackened or down, any sign of life was gone. The grass was brown and ugly and cracked under her feet.


It had been only a couple months since Japan was completely destroyed by an unknown force. Only a few small islands floated where the country once laid. Many people were killed in the death of Japan. The Digidestined had just gotten back from the second adventure when the storm struck and Japan was destroyed.   
In the first adventure to the Digital World, Koubai joined the group during the battle with Etemon. It wasn't until the end of the adventure that Koubai and Koushiro found out that they were twins adopted to different families.   
In the second adventure, Koubai followed the newest group of Digidestined to the Digital World and fought Ken and then the mysterious woman who turned Ken's control spires intol Digimon.  
  
~Koubai's Bedroom~  
Koubai, Koushiro's twin sister, sat on her bed in America. Her red and white laptop sat on her red comforter. She wore her black stretch pants and a red tank top with the word Angel in the middle with white jewels. Her feet were bare and she looked around her room.  
It was bigger than the one in Japan since she now lived in a house instead of an apartment. Her bed was in the corner near the window. Red and white covers and pillows. A desk at the foot of her bed agaisnt the wall with pictures of her friends from Japan. Her door had a small red pillow with a red string hanging it from the knob that said Lil' Angel in fancy white lettering. Most of her room was either red or white.   
A little bleep came from her laptop and she looked at the screen. A mailbox popped up from the bottom of the screen and she clicked on it. She blinked at the e-mail. "No way." She whispered as she read the e-mail:  
  
Koubai! The time for the Digital Lands is back! The evil is calling us to fight and we must! Come to the Digiworld at once! And hurry. We don't have much time! -Koushiro  
  
"What? Koushiro?" Koubai asked herself and looked over the e-mail again. She knew what she had to do. She grabbed her red backpack and put in some clothes, her recorder, and her laptop. She slipped on her ankle flame boots and rumaged to find her D-3.  
A couple minutes later, she found the red D-3 and went in front of her computer on her desk. She put the D-3 in front of the computer and looped her arm through the strap of her backpack. "Let's go! Ready or not, here I come!" She said and a light glowed from the computer and sucked her in.   
  
~Digital World~  
She looked around the Digital World which was in ruins. Trees were blackened or down, any sign of life was gone. The grass was brown and ugly and cracked under her feet. Only the sounds of the wind and nearby water could be heard.   
"Koubai!" a familar voice yelled as three people ran up to her. Mimi, her short light brown hair was in a French braid, she wore blue jeans and a pink spaghetti tank. Tai wore jeans and a black shirt with a company logo on with his brown hair and brown eyes. Her twin brother, Koushiro, wore blue jeans and an orange shirt, his red hair spiked.   
"What happened?" Koubai asked. Koushiro replied, "Remember the force that destroyed Japan? It is back for the Digital World."   
"Is that why it is like this?" Koubai pointed at the dead trees. Koushiro nodded and looked down, his face wore a sad look. "All of the digimon..." Koubai left off, knowing it was true before asking a question. "Yeah, all of them are dead." Koushiro said.  
"Dang it! Whoever this thing is... it is going to pay!" Koubai yelled and clenched her fists together. "Koubai, we are all mad. We need to be calm to fight this battle." Taichi said. Koubai looked up at the dark sky, her red hair gently blew behind her.   
"The others should be here any minute now." Mimi said, looking at her pink keychain watch. "Who else?" Koubai asked just as Hikari, Daisuke, and Takeru landed behind Koubai. "Whoa. What's going on? Why was this so urgent? And when.." Hikari begun to ask but Takeru cut her off. "The Digiworld is in trouble again."   
"Just like Japan. It will be destroyed by the power harnessed by nature." Koubai answered and smiled at the three thirteen year olds. "Wow. Koubai is becoming like her brother. Using big words and all." Daisuke laughed.   
"I was thinking we could split into two groups, maybe three." Mimi suggested and folded her arms across her chest. "Good idea, Mimi. We can do groups of two or three. Koushiro, you and Mimi head west. Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke. You guys go east. And Taichi and I will go south," Koubai pointed to the directions as she told each group where to go.  
  
~Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke's Group~  
"Hey! I know!" Daisuke yelled, startling Takeru and Hikari. Daisuke pulled out his D-3 and pushed a couple buttons. Hikari leaned over to Takeru and whispered, "What is he doing? Does he know?" Takeru shrugged and watched Daisuke.   
  
~Classroom in Real World~  
Anna-Vanae sat at her desk, half asleep, when she heard her D-3 in her backpack beeping. She jumped up, startled and surprised. "Nobara-san? Do you have the answer?" the teacher asked Anna-Vanae. "No, ma'am. May I go to the bathroom?"   
"Answer the question, Nobara-san, and you may."  
"But I got to go..! Really bad!" Anna-Vanae crossed her legs and bounced up and down a little. "Please?" She pleaded. Most of the fellow students were laughing when the teacher waved her hand. Anna-Vanae grabbed her backpack and ran out into the hall.  
She grabbed her D-3 and pushed a button, bringing up the face of Daisuke. "Motomiya Daisuke! What are you doing disturbing me during summer scho...?" Anna-Vanae didn't finish the word. "Summer school?" Daisuke asked.   
"Yes. I was too busy with helping you guys with the Digital World that I didn't get ANYTHING done." Anna-Vanae answered and Takeru's face popped up in the D-3. "You mean you helped us during the last adventure?" Takeru's face was filled with surprise. "Yeah, I sent you e-mails. I mainly helped my dear old friend, Daisuke and my cousin, Ken."   
"Ken is your cousin?" Hikari asked. Anna-Vanae nodded, "By marriage. Ken's father's little brother married my aunt."   
"Whoa. Freaky. Being related to a boy genuis." Takeru said, his eyes wide. "Too bad it didn't rub off onto her." Daisuke laughed and Anna-Vanae shot him a warning look. "Dai-chan, I will be there in a minute." She pushed a button and the D-3 went blank.  
  
~Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke's Group~  
"Dai-chan?" Hikari giggled. "How do you know..." Takeru stumbled with a name. "Nobara Anna-Vanae," Daisuke provided. Takeru nodded and answered, "Yeah."  
"We use to live by each other in this apartment where we were like the only kids. Anna-Vanae and I were about two while Jun was maybe five. She would come over to see Jun but then we met and became good friends. My family moved.  
"And we moved to Odaiba, which was far away from where she lived but then she moved to Tabashi, closer to her family like Ken and others. We kept in touch but when she found out she had a crest and D-3, she only told me. Of course, I didn't know what it was since she got it when she was eight or something.   
"She was supposed to go to camp that summer but she had to move to America for a couple years. She came back when we were probably on the second adventure into the Digital World and I told her what I knew about the crest and D-3. She said she didn't feel right going to an unknown world but she e-mailed me tips and stuff.  
"She sometimes came to the Digital World by herself and looked around. She sometimes came with Ken or I. That's it." Daisuke took a deep breath.   
A light glowed and faded and a short girl stood there. She had black hair in two buns and orange ribbons hung from them. She had on blue jeans with orange thread and an orange tank top with a black vest. She wore black and white tennis shoes. Her black backpack was over her shoulders.   
"Hi! I am Nobara Anna-Vanae." She looked up at the three teenagers and smiled. "Whoa." Takeru looked down at the small girl. "How old are you?" Hikari blurted out. Daisuke shot Hikari a glance and Anna-Vanae laughed, "I know, I am really short for a thirteen year old but I can get through small places."   
Anna-Vanae smiled and made a peace sign. "And you two are?"  
"I am Takaishi Takeru and this is my friend, Yagami Hikari."  
"I heard of you two... I guess you went all three of the adventures... If we survive this one."  
Daisuke looked at Anna-Vanae, one of his eyebrows raised, "If we survive? What do you mean, Ann-chan?"   
"As I first arrived, I felt the evil's power. It is overwhelming."  
"You felt it?" Hikari asked, her face showing disbelief. Anna-Vanae nodded and answered, "I did. I can. My grandfather was the master of a local shrine in Tabaishi."   
"Wow. That's pretty cool." Hikari said and smiled. "Well, let's get going. Taichi wouldn't want us sitting around on the job."  
"Umm.. Hikari. We are standing." Takeru laughed and the others joined in. 


End file.
